


At Gunpoint

by YT_chan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternative Universe - Mafia, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blindfolds, Blood and Violence, Bottom Oikawa Tooru, Break Up, Crying, Differently Aged Characters, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Fear of Death, Fluff, Gags, Gen, Illegal Activities, Implied/Referenced Paedophilia, Internalized Homophobia, Kidnapping, Lack of Communication, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Misunderstandings, Non-Graphic Violence, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Alternating, Rating May Change, Secret Identity, Swearing, This is pretty heavy, Top Kageyama Tobio, Vomiting, kageoi, loads of differences in age, please be warned this is not a cute story, which will be explained
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-07-31 03:33:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20108479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YT_chan/pseuds/YT_chan
Summary: Kageyama Tobio lives a secret life as part of the Mafia, and he must do everything in his power to not let the people around him get hurt, especially the love of his life: Oikawa Tooru, who he's been dating for three years now.However, things are never easy when you have blood on your hands.Alternatively: A KageOi Mafia AU





	1. It's Beginning to Bleed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seohnat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seohnat/gifts).

> Hello everyone! I'm very excited to introduce to you this story! I hope that everyone has read the tags carefully because this is not going to shy away from just how corrupt the Mafia are. More tags will be included as new chapters are posted, please look out for them. I've never written something like this before, so please lower me gently.  
This was requested by Iron!! (I lost a bet;;; don't ask me about it). And you're just super awesome!  
Have fun reading!

A swift round house kick and a punch in the gut was all it took to knock Lenbo down. Honestly, Kageyama expected a bit more of a fight, but when he gave it some extra thought, what could a scrawny man like Lenbo do anyway? Not that Kageyama cared, all he knew were names and faces, and soon he would forget those too after he got out of their mansion. He wasn’t here to get in their stories, only to get a job done. Everything else beyond that was beyond him.

Lenbo wheezed pathetically, while his wife was shaking beside him, cowering and snivelling in his side as if he could actually defend her against their attacker.

“Please, just take what you want and go!” Her voice wobbled, no doubt that she was on the verge of tears, “don’t hurt us!”

At the sound of Kageyama’s footsteps approaching further, the married couple shrivelled into themselves a little more, both knowing full-well, but just not believing it that there was nothing to save them from what was to come.

Kageyama swung his fisted hand, connecting it to her nose. She shrieked as blood spurt out and her head bobbed at the impact.

“Haruha-!” A harsh slap quietened Lenbo immediately, but just to be sure, Kageyama took a bunch of his groomed hair and used it to smash his face into the wall behind them. After a few collisions, each time an accompanying crack following after, Kageyama let go of Lenbo and turned his attention back to his wife, Haruha.

Still dazed by the first blow, all she could do was sob - snot, tears and blood dribbling down her already swollen face. Wasting no time, Kageyama quickly beat her too, kicks and punches bringing her close to unconsciousness. With her eyes barely staying open, Haruha lay on her side, watching limply as her husband was pounded mercilessly towards death. Of course, he never reached it, Kageyama was given specific orders to ‘not put them out of their misery’. As cruel as it seemed, this was life for Kageyama in the Mafia.

Finally finished with the task, he dusted off his clothes, luckily they didn’t catch any blood on them, and he stood back to get a good look at his work. It wasn’t a pretty sight, but what was, was the jewellery glistening in the soft sun. Kageyama bent down to take the watch off of Lenbo, when he realised it was cracked and cursed under his breath, the first word he’d spoken since he step foot in this mansion. The watch had probably broken during the wrangle, something Kageyama didn’t consider when he was too busy knocking their teeth out. He cursed once more, checking over their persons for other valuables to find that only their wallets had been spared. After rummaging through everything he could, including all their shelves for any decorates that were carriable in his pockets, he proceeded to leave the mansion.

A specific route was assigned and agreed upon to avoid any witnesses and suspicion. He left through the back door, then ran up the perimeter wall and leapt over the mass of thick stone. Careful to not be seen by anyone, Kageyama headed for the rendezvous point set by Connor Green. He had already taken care of any electrical security such as cameras and alarmed doors by destroying the fuse box, effectively cutting off the electrical supply, so there was no risk there but it never hurt to be overly cautious. The last thing the Mafia wanted was the police on their case because witnesses saw a man dressed in full back leave Lenbo’s mansion, who coincidentally is found the next day by one of their servants, assaulted along with his wife.

Kageyama flipped out his phone to call Connor and tell him the deed was done, but was stopped in his tracks when he saw the time that was displayed on his screen. It read seven o’clock. He looked around at the neighbourhood, no longer as still as it was three hours prior, and the sky was a pale blue, the sun just peaking up from the horizon. So it wasn’t that his phone was wrong, he really was late. Gripping it tight with rage, Kageyama angrily dialled the number he memorised and was quickly put through to Connor.

“You said I’ll be done before six," he growled down the line.

“What street are you on?” Connor’s Japanese wasn’t the greatest, but Kageyama could understand enough to know that that wasn’t the answer he was looking for.

“Don’t fucking ignore me-“

“What street are you on?” Kageyama didn’t need to look around to know where he was, and he quite honestly didn’t care at the moment.

“’What street’ my ass, this isn’t what I agreed to, shit-head!”

It seemed that Connor really wasn’t taking him seriously, the call having ended mid-sentence. Kageyama scowled and stuffed his phone back in his pocket with a grunt. As much as he hated it, he had no other choice but to do as Connor said, even if it meant having to put up with being ignored and listening to his failure of an accent. Much like how the Mafia were not a group to be trifle with, the same could be said about the people who associated with them. Therefore, disobeying orders was out of question. It was shameful, Kageyama often thought, having to do someone else’s bidding, and what made matters worse was when he had to face his boyfriend. But that in itself was an entirely different issue.

The rendezvous point just an ‘abandoned’ house. It looked as unsettled as it made people feel when they walked past the old building, but it was just another worthy hideout for criminals. When Kageyama entered after being verified by another mafia member, he quickly set his eyes on Connor and in no way was thinking about holding back. He snagged Connor’s shirt in one hand, knuckles still painfully raw from dealing with Lenbo and his wife.

“Now do you know what street I’m on?”

Both males were sending each other cold looks, but nothing Connor could produce was on par with Kageyama death stare.

“When I came to the Mafia for help," Connor began, his accent even thicker as he leaned closer, “I didn’t expect to be stuck with a bratty teenager." Tension was high amongst them, but eventually, someone from the Mafia dragged the fuming teen away from Connor’s condescending glare. And it was lucky for that English man that they did put distance between them, since Kageyama was close to blowing a fuse. Instead he just sizzled down in the corner, watching and waiting for Connor and the others to finish up with this task so that he could go.

“Kageyama-kun," Connor called, “here’s your pay.” He fished out a crisp envelope which looked as if it could tear that instant with how loaded it was, and Kageyama snatched it out of his hands the second he could, finally being able to leave. He didn’t bother to count the money, just stuffing the entire envelope in his pocket, right beside all the other trinkets he stole from Lenbo’s mansion. He was late, and that weighed more on his mind than anything else at the moment.

“Now take me back home.”

“What?”

Kageyama grumbled in annoyance, further explaining himself. “You said you’d take me back after this task was over, since I have no fucking clue where I am and how I got here.”

Connor stood stunned for a moment, before clearing his throat and leading Kageyama out of the house. The other members of the Mafia nodded a farewell his way; no doubt he’d be seeing them again this afternoon. Outside was even lighter than before, something that did little to calm his nerves as they both climbed into Connor’s van, and soon they were off down the road.

The tension between them from before was slowly seeping its way through, it made Connor fidget uncomfortably, but Kageyama wasn’t even a little bit disturbed by it. He scowled at his knuckles, angry red and bruised, and to think it wasn’t just his hands that were ruined like this. Now with the adrenaline leaving his system, all the aches and strains were no longer numbed, and he sat back in his seat, suddenly tired.

“We seemed to have started on the wrong foot, Kageyama-kun.” Being addressed, Kageyama faced Connor, waiting for him to continue. Knowing he was getting his full attention now, the older man cleared his throat and kept his eyes glued forward. “I didn’t know the Mafia recruited people so young.”

“I’m not as young as you think I am.” Kageyama supposed, in a way, that despite Connor being so exasperating, he could go along with the conversation.

“Oh? So how old are you then?”

“Eighteen.” Connor’s furtive glances towards Kageyama was a reaction that of shock, but he didn’t bother to comment on the fact that eighteen _was_ young, fully aware that the Mafia is a dark and twisted organisation.

“Well, whatever your age, I appreciate you helping me deal with that rat, Lenbo.”

Kageyama shrugged, he wasn’t too invested in the whole story anyway, never really is with any of his jobs he has to do in the Mafia.

“I’m sure you probably aren’t, but don’t feel guilty about what you did to Lenbo and Haruha.”

The reason for Connor’s call to the Mafia for help was explained, as is with every other task they take on, (this time it was something about a testing company, a destroyed car, and being sued 'illegally'), but Kageyama rarely lends an ear to them, and even if he did, there were always too many names to remember. It wasn’t much of his concern anyway. But apparently Connor seemed to think it was.

“Lenbo was a deceitful man. He and his company deserve to burn to the ground. Filthy thieves.”

Not sure how to respond, he didn’t. He wasn’t even sure why Connor was so hell-bent on getting on his good side, who cared if they started ‘on the wrong foot’? It wouldn’t have been an issue in the first place if that English idiot hadn’t lied to him about the timing of this job.

“You have no clue what I’m saying, do you?”

“Not really.”

Connor chuckled at that, clapping his shoulder and giving him a shake, but Kageyama didn’t see what was so funny.

“You’re not like the other Mafia people I’ve met, and it’s not just to do with your age.”

A little curious as to what he meant by that, Kageyama once again regarded what was being said to him.

“I mean, don’t take this the wrong way, but you’re a very honest kid. And I mean, _brutally_ honest.” Scrunching his nose at that, Kageyama sunk into his seat with a grumble of ‘I’m not a kid’. Connor laughed again and patted his thigh, but still continued on. “Well- How do I say this? You’re, uh…”

He fumbled with his words, sometimes mumbling in English from time to time, until he eventually knew what to say to convey his message, and his message was something Kageyama wasn’t expecting.

“You’re a good kid. Well, yes you’ve done bad things, but you’re still a _good person_. I know it doesn’t make sense, but it’s like- I get the impression that… you don’t really want to be here.”

That was it. Kageyama sat up in his seat and stared at the other man incredulously. He was right. That was exactly it. Even as a young child, he always tried to avoid the topic in his own mind, but it only took a stranger like Connor to make him realise what that nagging feeling was that he’s been having for a very long time. _He doesn’t want to be here_.

“I- seem to be right, then.”

“Yeah.” Kageyama grunted, suddenly out of breath.

“And that’s why I wanted to make amends with you. You see, I don’t mind associating with good people, so I apologize for my rude behaviour.”

Nodding to accept his apology, the both of them fell back into silence. Unlike the last bout of quietness, this one wasn’t as tense. Kageyama knew he’d probably never see Connor again after this, unless he would have another task to do under his request, so it still didn’t make much sense why the other man was being pretty decent towards him. If Kageyama was honest, it was a nice change for once. But that didn’t excuse how late Connor made him, and he was still mad about that, even more so when the van rumbled to a stop and children wearing their uniforms could be seen walking to school. Now with a new sense of urgency, Kageyama hopped out of the van, already calculating how long it would take for him to get ready to leave. As he was about to shut the door, Connor stopped him.

“Kageyama-kun,” forcing himself not to roll his eyes and sigh, Kageyama waited, watching as Connor scribbled something onto a piece of paper, “this is my number.” Connor handed the paper and Kageyama took it sceptically.

“Why would I need your number?” He asked, unamused. But rather than answering, Connor just smiled, before shutting the door and heading off down the road. _Weirdo_, Kageyama thought. He didn’t dwell on it longer as he rushed into the large flat and bounded up the stairs to his room, getting ready for university.


	2. If I Harm An Innocent Person, Kill Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get intense...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second chapter! Hope everyone enjoys :)

Kageyama had suspected this kind of treatment for arriving with only an hour left of practice, but it still wasn’t something that he liked.

“OK everyone! Cool-down and stretch time!”

You see, Oikawa Tooru was a man of many things. He was a playful character, but considerate and responsible, he was the captain of their volleyball team, and he was Kageyama’s boyfriend for three years running now. But he was also very good at acting, or how Kageyama preferred to call it, faking. Oikawa was a man who could scrunch his eyebrows and pout while trying hold back laughter, or whine childishly about how boring an event was even though he was secretly enjoying himself, he could also hide his frustration behind a plastered smile. And _that_, Kageyama hated.

Attempting for the millionth time now to speak to his boyfriend, he stood above him as Oikawa stretched his legs out.

“Oikawa-san.” And for the millionth time that morning, Oikawa refused to answer. Sure they’ve had their phases of cold silence and arguments right at the tip of their tongues, but Kageyama couldn’t believe that Oikawa would go so much as to ignore him in public, during volleyball practice no less where communication was the key to success, in front of dozens of observing gazes who will most definitely question the reason for their obvious strain involving each other. Kageyama swallowed thickly, hands clenched by his sides. The skin of his knuckles were taut, and it became more and more difficult not to wince after every set. Oikawa eyes flashed as he noticed that, Kageyama being too slow to conceal them.

“Oikawa-san,” he tried again, “I didn’t mean to be late, I had to-“

“We’ll talk after practice.” He cut in firmly, voice hard in a way that made Kageyama realise, this is nothing like all the other times. He wasn’t sure whether he should be relieved or worried.

Sighing in resignation, Kageyama left to get dressed, too absorbed in his own mind to catch sight of the lingering stares between them. He took his shower as quick as he could, not wanting to stick around and let everyone get a good look at the bruises he was, and always is, littered with. Classes didn’t start until another hour later, so he wandered off towards the cafeteria to grab some breakfast he was so desperately hungry for. Just as he was going to take a bite out of one of many pancakes, a coffee cup - that Kageyama already knew was filled with the creamiest, sweetest coffee ever known to mankind – was slammed onto the table with so much force that half of it spilled out and onto the owner’s hand.

“Ouch!” Oikawa retracted his hand, dabbing tissue on it to get rid of the boiling hot coffee. If there was one thing setter’s prided themselves in more than their tosses, it was their hands.

“What are you doing?” Kageyama queried with concern badly disguised in his voice. He went to reach for Oikawa’s hand, but an overwhelming sense of ‘_someone is watching_’ forced him to stop. It was good enough for Oikawa though, his true intentions revealing himself as he grabbed at Kageyama’s hands. On instinct, he tried to pull them away, but Oikawa was determined.

“Let me see them.”

“You’re over-exaggerating, I’m fine!” He couldn’t be seen like this, hand in hand with Oikawa.

_Someone is watching_.

“Look at the state of yourself! How can you be fine if you’re hurt?” Kageyama tugged again, and was this time let free. The both of them were stubborn people, infuriatingly so, but Oikawa was always a bit of a pushover whenever Kageyama was involved. And while the older setter was on the brink of boiling over, Kageyama appreciated him lowering his voice from then on.

“Why were you late today?” Oikawa was a man who faked himself so much, he knew every secret and trick anyone could ever try to pull out of their sleeve in order to not answer truthfully, and Kageyama, who was as bad at hiding thing as Oikawa was good at it, had no chance against him.

“I tried to come on time, but-“

“That’s not what I asked.” Kageyama swallowed against Oikawa’s burning gaze, unable to meet his eyes, despite how much he wanted to. “You promised me,” Oikawa’s voice wobbled, much like Haruha’s had in Lenbo’s mansion. He was making Oikawa cry, and he could do nothing to comfort him. He couldn’t tell him the truth, anything but that. The seconds ticked by, each one heavier than the last, and if they continued, either one of them was going to snap under the pressure.

“Well if it isn’t Dirty Dan and Pinhead Larry.” And there, in all his bedhead glory, was none other than the insufferable Kuroo Tetsurou, trademark smirk lopsided as usual, and for once, Kageyama was grateful for the interruption. He wouldn’t know what to do if Oikawa burst into tears right then and there. Kuroo slid into the seat on the left of Kageyama, arm slumped on the back of the chair, squinting sceptically at the both of them in turn. Oikawa wiped at his face under the scrutiny, glaring and daring for Kuroo to mention it, while Kageyama avoided eye contact in shame. Sensing the tension, but either being too much of an idiot or a too much of a meddler to ignore it, Kuroo leans on his elbows and opens his stupid mouth.

“What is this about now?”

“None of your business,” Oikawa huffs out, the bitterness in his voice deeply rooted, “It’s just Tobio refusing to come on time to practice.”

Kageyama’s frown only grows, knowing that what he did was inexcusable, but ultimately not his fault.

Kuroo keeps his eyes steady on Kageyama, who doesn’t budge under the stare, finding it unbearable how each time a situation occurs, he’s the bad guy. _Yes you’ve done bad things, but you’re still a good person_. A wave of utter resentment passes through him, directed at his damaged hands, at Connor and his lies, and at his own life condemned to being entirely devoted towards the Mafia. He hangs his head in his hands, frustrated beyond words Kageyama could never say. It does take the older two by surprise, a flash of guilt crossing Oikawa’s face, before it returns back to his petulant malice.

“Are you sure this is just about Kageyama being late?” Neither of them answer.

A voice sounding distant and yet obnoxiously loud is heard nearing the cafeteria, and if it wasn’t who they all thought it was, they would’ve been seriously disturbed.

“Holy _shit_!” As it turns out, they were all correct on their hunches.

“Shut up and sit down will ya?” Kuroo yells, possibly just as loud as Bokuto had screeched his way in, and yanks him onto his seat, resulting in him half-sitting in Kuroo’s lap.

“Oikawa! You’re crying!”

“Yeah, no shit Sherlock.”

Bokuto gaped ridiculously, obviously stunned at his captain’s terrible mood. And Kageyama – well, he couldn’t stand to be around the two of them when they were so openly affectionate, all it ever did was drive the knife deeper. _Someone is watching_.

“What happened?”

“I already asked that, so don’t bother trying.”

Kuroo and Bokuto were people Kageyama knew all the way back to his high school days, he met them along with Oikawa. And while Kageyama had only ever known of grey days confined to the Mafia’s every wish, those three could paint beautiful colours into his life, something that only volleyball had been capable of doing at that time. Back then, death didn’t linger on the back of his mind as much as it did now, and he confessed his love for Oikawa in front of both Bokuto and Kuroo. Back then, he made the mistake of endangering them all, and now he has to pay for it.

“Maybe…” Kuroo started awkwardly, “maybe you guys should just talk it out.”

Bokuto nodded in agreement, further elaborating as if he could already sense the frustrating confusion from Oikawa even before any of it was voiced.

“By talk, we don’t just mean your everyday small talk. We’re talking about those _real_ talks, the ones where you pour your emotions into it, tell the other person how annoying they can get, things you love about them. Confess your secrets!”

It was like Bokuto was reading all sorts of minds today, Kageyama cursed internally as he jolted at that last bit of the pep talk. As unintentional as it had been, Bokuto and Kuroo had managed to expose the root of the problem that was tearing apart their relationship little by little, day by day. Kageyama had secrets he couldn’t share, Oikawa had questions that only those secrets could answer. If it was the Mafia that got him into this whole mess, it was going to be them that got him out of it. And so, using skills he picked up at their service that weren’t all violence-orientated, Kageyama lifted his head back up and decided it was time he made a compromise. He would tell Oikawa the truth, but not the whole truth.

“Kuroo-san and Bokuto-san are right,” not having heard any contribution from him since, they all whipped their heads Kageyama’s way, fearing yet anxious for what could come next. Kageyama rummaged through his bag to find a small slip of paper, the one Connor had given to him just before his departure, and Kageyama placed it on the table for all of them to see. Kuroo was the first to snatch it and have a closer look, Bokuto tilting his head in funny angles to get a glimpse of it too, while Oikawa kept his gaze steady on Kageyama.

“What is this?” Kuroo asked, still studying the paper sceptically, “’_Connor_’,” he read off the paper, “it looks like someone’s number.”

“That’s because it is.” Kageyama could see Oikawa’s eyes widen at that revelation, and whatever his feelings were about the subject at the moment didn’t matter, because Oikawa wanted the truth and now he was getting it. “I was late because I was talking to someone, they gave me their number.”

As tense as things had been between Oikawa and Kageyama before their interruption, that’s what the atmosphere returned to. To hear your partner for three years be late… because they were getting someone’s number… it didn’t sound good in the slightest. Warily, Kuroo tried to make out Oikawa’s reaction to all of this.

“So Tobio,” Oikawa sat back in his seat, levelling his unwavering stare with Kageyama, “this is what you didn’t want to tell me. That you broke my promise to flirt with this ‘Connor’ guy.”

Kageyama’s back went stiff straight at that, the sudden feeling of not enough breaths so overwhelming that he almost doubled over. He never considered how it would all look to Oikawa, his partner of three years reluctant to see him… because he was seeing someone else.

“Oikawa, that’s not it!”

“It’s OK, I get it.” But Oikawa’s calm tone was doing nothing to reassure Kageyama, in fact it did quite the opposite. “And now it’s my turn to talk, OK?”

Kageyama swallowed against the dryness in his throat.

“I think you purposefully avoid me,” the explosion of hubbub at the table, a mix of denial and shock, was nought against Oikawa’s will to continue on. A slammed fist on the table later and dead silence that followed after, and all of them were left with tight throats and clammy hands. “You avoid me because- because you don’t really _care_.” Oikawa sniffled, wiping tears against his sleeve and doing his all to keep it together, and the more he tried to hide, the more Kageyama crumbled inside. “All along I kind of suspected it, I was just waiting for you to prove me wrong… But you never did. And I’m just sorry that I’ve been forcing you into a relationship you don’t want to be in,” Oikawa stood up, face a mess from puffy, red eyes and the endless stream of tears that Kageyama wanted so badly to wipe away, “and now you’re not.” And with that final shudder of a breath, Oikawa turned and left, ending more than just the conversation.

Kageyama watched him for as long as he could, until he couldn’t see him anymore, through the distance Oikawa made and because of his own tears blurring his vision. He gulped past the lump in his throat, hands shaking as he held back the grief. He didn’t care what looks Kuroo and Bokuto had to offer, what did it matter anyway? What did anything matter now?

“When I said to talk it out, I didn’t- mean it like this.”

“I don’t care.” Kageyama snarled, hating himself for taking this out on Kuroo and Bokuto who have been nothing but supportive, but he couldn’t help it. “Just go away.”

He didn’t know how long he was there for, when the other two had left, if lessons had started or not. He didn’t care for any of it. Eventually though, most likely mimicking the mess that Oikawa was before, Kageyama decided to move. As much as he wanted nothing to do with it now, he had no choice but to take the paper with Connor’s number on it. Everything felt numb and hollow, despite the injuries he still carried with him and his satiated appetite. Planning to not bother with lessons today, after seeing that his first one was nearly over anyway, he trudged through the university and out to the back gates, where overhanging trees casted long, dark shadows on the grassy area. Sitting down here, the last person he expected to find was Sakusa Kiyoomi.

He was in no mood for the Mafia right now.

“What the fuck are _you_ doing here?”

Sakusa only huffed behind his face mask, expression carefully kept the same as he scanned Kageyama over.

“The usual.”

Kageyama blinked, “A mission? _Here_?”

Sakusa nodded, sighing as if he those were his exact thoughts too. “Anyway, you wouldn’t happen to know where Junki’s son is?”

“Who?”

Sakusa adjusted his mask before gesturing for Kageyama to come closer and under the shade, “He’s what we’re here for. Seen him around?”

Kageyama shook his head, the entire last two hours feeling unbelievably surreal. His breakup with Oikawa, and now the Mafia showing up at the university.

“Who the heck is Junki?”

“Someone who’s going to be in a court trial up against some of the Mafia. He’s a lawyer, a good and famous one. They want to take his son as a threat to step down. I personally despise this sort of work, involving an innocent person into this is just ridiculous.”

Sakusa was very particular about the work he liked and didn’t like to do, and most of the things he especially found revolting was everything the Mafia had its reputation for. In a way, Sakusa was the only person Kageyama could confide in. They were similar in that aspect.

“Heard you went on a mission this morning too, how was it?”

Other than the accompanying bruises, Connor’s stupid accent and his tardiness resulting from it, he’d say it was successful.

“I got a shit-tonne of stuff from the mansion, need to go down to the pawn shop to unload it all.”

Sakusa’s side glance didn’t go unnoticed, neither did that amused twitch of the lips he tried to cover behind his mask.

“What’s so funny?”

Sakusa shook his head, an unsatifying response, but Kageyama has learnt that Sakusa’s sense of humour was possibly even worse than how people would describe his own.

“Nothing. Although, you wouldn’t mind sharing some of that loot? My payment just hasn’t cut it this week.”

“Sure,” it wasn’t like Kageyama could say no, not that he wanted to. Sakusa had come through for him a lot, and he had enough tribute to last him the next 3 weeks. “You could’ve just said so instead of sniggering like-“

Sakusa’s eyes caught onto something in the distance, Kageyama could tell by the way the rest of him went lifeless still, like a lion waiting to pounce. Anyone would shut their mouth if they knew what was good for them.

“I found him.”

Kageyama adjusted his position to get the same line of sight that Sakusa had, eyes squinted to focus better, but he really didn’t need to. He could recognise that person from an even further distance, three years of dating made sure of that.

Kageyama did not like where this was heading.

It seemed that Oikawa was the same in spotting Kageyama from afar, and awkwardly yet surely, he approached, noting the fact that Sakusa was there and obviously familiar with Kageyama.

And then, out of nowhere and taking Kageyama off guard, three black-bodied suits came out of hiding and immobilised Oikawa quicker than Kageyama could even identify which Mafia members they were.

Clearly alarmed, Oikawa struggled against their hold and locked eyes with Kageyama, who was also distraught from what was happening. Oikawa thrashed around, and Kageyama had to repress every urge in his body that was screaming to _do something_, now would be the wrong time for them to find out they were affiliated with each other. Oikawa wriggled his mouth free, attempting to bite the hands that were wrapped around him, when he caught sight of the tell-tale symbol on the clothes of the men clad in black; a masked wolf.

“_You’re_ Junki’s son?!” Kageyama _really_ didn’t like where this was heading.

“You’re part of the _Mafia_?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feedback is appreciated - any grammar mistakes, if you feel someone is ooc, what your favourite parts were etc. All of this will help me to see what I can improve on and what's being received well. If not, that's fine too!  
Thanks for reading!! ♡♡


	3. I Feel A Deep, Dark Warmth...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You could say this is Part 1 of this chapter, hopefully Part 2 will come soon!
> 
> Enjoy!

Three promising new members. Out of the twenty odd bunch of new members this year, three of them stood out to Oikawa more than any of the others. Their innate ability was so obnoxiously obvious, it was as if they were a triplet of sore thumbs. Oikawa decided he got lucky this year, and did his best to guide their talent and hone their skills, to push them towards the potential he could see in them. And even amongst them three, there was someone even far greater than Oikawa could have ever imagined. He was the smallest amongst them, but the deadliest too. As it were, he was the embodiment of the saying ‘great things come in small packages’. The third years gushed as they played, trying and failing to hide their excitement at their opportunity to go to Nationals now that they had an incredibly strong team. Oikawa would’ve been just like them had Kageyama Tobio not said he wanted to be a setter.

Things were hard during those times, he extended his training sessions, made them close to unbearable just so he could elongate the seconds in which he’d remain on the court. Kageyama was like a lion waiting to pounce, and Oikawa felt like he was constantly looking over his shoulder. Even still, despite the very real threat Kageyama posed, there was something intriguing about him that lead Oikawa to watch him, just as much as he watched Oikawa.

Maybe it was because of the rumours that followed the boy around, whispers of the crimes he had committed, the places he’d been, the people he was associated with. Oikawa never believed any of them, even with Kageyama’s suspicious behaviour. And though Oikawa had only feared him for volleyball at the time, that all changed one day.

In a new team now, he chose to watch his old team fight for their chance at nationals. When Oikawa was there, despite the promising players they had, they were no match for Ushiwaka. But now that he was out of the picture, Oikawa was curious to know how his old team would use that to their advantage. The three of them that he first saw that fateful moment were all on the court as he’d predicted they would be. Kunimi, Kindaichi and Kageyama.

But no amount of distance from the court could shroud the tension that was oozing from them. It was almost jarring how stiff they were, and it made sense when he saw under whose control they were. Unlike the powerful leader Oikawa had thought Kageyama would turn out to be, he was suffocating, tyrannical even. Or, how another rumour about Kageyama depicted him, a king. This rumour Oikawa could believe, even as he stared on in horror. Not only that, but there was something concerning about the way the setter ran across the court.

“Is he injured?” Oikawa turned to Iwaizumi, who Oikawa knew had just spoken but had his eyes glued to Kageyama in disbelief. “This is making me sick,” he said with a hand over his mouth. And Oikawa agreed with him.

_What was going on? What happened to his team?_

_What happened to Kageyama?_

And when the ball dropped, they couldn’t bear to watch any longer.

* * *

Not as thrilling as they’d anticipated the match to be, both Oikawa and Iwaizumi left the stadium feeling nauseous as if they’d just finished up with a funeral. The mood was depressing, to say the least, and both of them were too devastated by what they’d seen to comment or rant about it. Not even Oikawa, who had taken so much pride in nurturing his kouhai while he could, only for them to stab him in the back with that display of volleyball. Well, it wasn’t like he could blame all of them. And although he didn’t want to point the finger at just one person after only seeing one game of them, there was no denying it that the major problem was with Kageyama. The way he skipped around the court avoiding the use of one of his legs was a clear indicator that he was injured, but why hadn’t the coach had him sit out? He knew Kageyama was stubborn, but surely he couldn’t have won over the coach in a matter as serious as that? And not only that, but where did he get such an injury like that anyhow? The word ‘Mafia’ came into his mind at that moment, but he refused to think that way about a fifteen-year-old.

Sighing long and hard, he stopped in his tracks, if only to ease the swirl of dark thoughts in his mind.

“Come on, Oikawa, let’s go.” He shook his head. He needed a break, a chance to clear to his mind of everything that had happened that morning. He leaned against the wall in a squatting position, head between his knees to block out any other stimulations and to just focus on calming down. Iwaizumi didn’t say anything, which was good, Oikawa probably would’ve snapped at him had he started nagging him like usual.

And then they heard it.

Oikawa was first to lift his head in suspicion, eyebrows scrunched as he tried to catch those sounds again. He heard it again, louder this time.

“What was that?” Iwaizumi asked, watching Oikawa as he pushed himself up from the wall.

The third time he heard it, he ran. That was definitely screaming.

Following the sound of the shouting, it only became louder and louder, his heart beating in time to the rhythmic pounding of his feet against the ground.

“What the fuck-?!”

“Say that again, you _asshole_!”

“You guys, stop it!”

“Somebody, help!”

Blood rushed in his ears, lungs at their limits as he ran to the scene, turning a corner and skidding to a stop in a state of pure horror.

Kindaichi was on the floor, he was bleeding. Kunimi was scrambling around, trying to yank the person off of Kindaichi. Other people screamed at them to stop, to find a teacher.

And Kageyama was there, fists clenched tight as he swung them at Kindaichi. Again. And again. And again. He had to do something.

He charged forward in the midst of the commotion, some of the other third years there recognising him instantly and gasping in relief. He didn’t have the time to stick around and hear their explanations of what happened and how it started, rushing towards Kageyama and shouting over the noise to get him to stop. Kindaichi and Kunimi heard him, their eyes blown wide in genuine fear as they turned to face him. But Kageyama didn’t even stutter in his movements, teeth still bared as he continued fighting. Knowing that no amount of talking was going to get him to stop, as if he was in some sort of hateful rage, like a hypnotic trance, Oikawa braced himself and grabbed Kageyama. Pulling him back by the shoulders, he wasn’t surprised when he got an elbow to the chin, seeing as how Kageyama’s thrashing around was borderline crazy. He kept pulling through though, there being no choice for giving up here, not when Kindaichi was feeling the brunt of all of this. With a few more harsh tugs, he was able to wrap his arms around Kageyama and effectively cage him, containing him long enough for Kunimi and Iwaizumi (he didn’t even notice him arrive) to drag Kindaichi out from under Kageyama.

“Tobio-chan! Calm down!” He held him tighter as the younger boy squirmed, growling to be let go, and that’s exactly what happened when Kageyama turned round, sporting a nasty black eye. In that instance, Oikawa lost his will to keep him there, trapped. There was no way Kindaichi could have done that, seeing as he was pinned helplessly all the while that Oikawa was there. Using that one second in which Oikawa loosened his hold on him, Kageyama took the opportunity and ran, not once even looking back, not for the shouting from his teammates or from the teachers that were called over, not for Iwaizumi, and not for Oikawa.

His heart thumped fast to the rhythmic pounding of what had been Kageyama connecting his fists to Kindaichi’s face.

The sick feeling he’d been having all morning since he watched their match came back full force, doubling him over and making him vomit on the ground.

* * *

Oikawa jolted awake in cold sweat, head thumping like he’d been drinking nothing but alcohol yesterday. On instinct, he went to rub his eyes, only to find that he couldn’t. He tried again, wriggling his hands that seemed to be tied behind the chair he must be sitting on. And then it all came back in flashes. Kageyama. His hands. Connor’s number. Their breakup. The Mafia. The kidnapping.

All of a sudden, breathing got that much harder, and it only got worse when he realised he was blindfolded and gagged. The most ominous and criminal group in the entire world was the Mafia, and he was in their clutches, at their disposal. He wriggled his entire body this time, trying to call out to someone in a fit of hysteria, even with his voice muffled.

“So you’re awake now.”

He froze.

“It’s about time.” The voice that had spoken was deep, with a sort of raspiness that meant he must be a smoker. The silence that followed after was worse than when he was being spoken to threateningly by Smoker. It was unnerving. He couldn’t tell what was going to happen. When smoker did talk, Oikawa jumped a little, embarrassingly so.

“You have nothing to be afraid of.” There were a million and one things Oikawa could say to counter that, but not only was he gagged, he knew better than to test their patience. They obviously wanted him for a reason.

“If your dad complies with our conditions, you’ll be let free without a single scratch.” Except that he’ll have to live with the trauma of this for the rest of his life. “However,” Oikawa heard knuckles crack, “If your dad doesn’t back down, there’s going to be a lot of cleaning up to do when we’re through with you.”

_His dad? What did they want with him?_ He knew he was starting to tremble, the shock he got from realising he was kidnapped by the Mafia wearing off, and the dangerous situation he was in finally sinking in. His dad was a very successful lawyer, most people knew him as Junki, a man to fear if you were up against him on trial, because you were destined for jail time. He could question any suspect until they tripped up on their own tongue to reveal the truth, or until they had nothing to defend themselves with, accepting defeat. If the Mafia was after his dad, then it would mean he’s caught them and is attempting to expose them, probably not knowing just who he was dealing.

Footsteps came towards him, and then someone harshly ripped out the gag in his mouth so that he coughed the minute his airway was free again. They didn’t remove the blindfold though, most likely wanting to keep their identities a secret in case Oikawa ever got out and reported the incident. But that would only happen if his father cooperated, and him and his father weren’t exactly 'buddy-buddy' with each other, Oikawa could only hope that they were on good terms, enough for him to abide by the Mafia.

“I didn’t take that off just so you could get comfortable, you have a job to do for us.” The footsteps receded, then a few clicking sounds were heard, a beep, then cursing. “Fuck, you were supposed to charge this thing!”

“I did!”

Oikawa couldn’t comprehend what the commotion was about, but a new voice filled him in pretty quickly.

“Looks like you’re spending the night,” this time it sounded like someone who was much younger, words well-articulated but incredibly nasally. “But don’t worry, when this shit-ass camera starts working again, we’ll be back so you can make your call to your daddy.” A chorus of chuckles filled the room, then some hubbub as it seemed like they were all exiting one by one until only the dead of the night accompanied Oikawa.

Except that, he wasn’t completely alone.

“Oikawa.” a hand came up to hold his cheek, Oikawa feeling the calluses it was adorned with, but also the warmth that it carried.

“Tobio?”

“Yeah it’s me.”

He was knocked on the head hard enough to bring him to unconsciousness, and then he was too scared that he could only focus on him being tied up and Smoker and Nasal’s voice. But with the adrenaline not quite as prominent, he could go back to the flashes he had, recount what happened moments before he ended up here. How Kageyama stood by those men who had grabbed him, how he was behind all of this too. Remembering that, he jerked his head away from the hand caressing him.

“Oikawa?” He shivered at the breath against his cheek, clenching his hands into fists. “Oikawa, I won’t let them hurt you, I promise, they-”

“Oh yeah?” Oikawa interrupted bitterly, “Like when you promised to come to practice on time?” Oikawa spat out, feeling justifiably vindictive in this situation, even with the nagging guilt in the back of his mind. “Or that time you promised to be there at the movies only to show me up?” _To leave me waiting in the rain, thinking I’d never see you again_.

His eyes prickled with tears, hidden behind the blindfold, but somehow Kageyama still knew they were there. _(Maybe from the years they spent together, huddled up in blankets for late night movies, hands tangled into each other’s hair, eyes full of longing and kisses that felt like the endless universe)_. And that only made him choke back a sob.

They could’ve been so perfect for each other, _why didn’t it ever work? _

“Why am I here?” He cried, shaking and curling up. _Why are we both here?_

The warmth from before returned tenfold, embracing him into a hug. Something as intimate as this, they hardly ever did except for behind closed doors. Oikawa cried into his shoulder, wishing they could work, that it didn’t hurt so much to be with the love of his life.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to get you caught up in all of this.” Kageyama was part of these people, but Oikawa couldn’t bring himself to believe it, that he was as bad as they were. He couldn’t believe it, just like all those years ago. “I’m not good at keeping promises, but trust me when I say this, I’m not letting them hurt you.”

“You’re one of them.”

Kageyama stiffened his hold, slowly letting go.

“I am.”

With only voices to listen to, and years of listening to Kageyama’s, the reluctance in his tone answered a lot of questions.

“But,” he said, no doubt holding that intense gaze at Oikawa, “I don’t want to be. Not since I’ve met you.” Fingers brushed away the tears gently, not even the scars he was feeling could hide the tenderness of his touch. Oikawa wanted to kiss him.

“Tobio.”

“Yeah?”

The whispers between them were like something magical.

“When-“ he stopped, taking a deep breath, “When we get out of here, I have something to tell you.”

“OK.”

Kidnapped by the Mafia, and Oikawa didn’t feel scared anymore. Not one bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... this time we had Oikawa's perspective of things...

**Author's Note:**

> Please be mindful of the fact that this is my own interpretation of the Mafia, so not everything will be 100% accurate. So if anything is a little off to you, forgive me, kind soul. Still subject to editing. I will explain ages in a more appropriate chapter. Feedback is much appreciated!  
Thanks for reading!


End file.
